


Written in the words

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny Mahealani is a psychiatrist with the Beacon Hills mental institution. Ethan Price is one of the patients in the ward. Danny doesn’t think that Ethan is actually crazy and instead trying to break out his twin brother who was put in after claiming that demons with souless red eyes killed his girlfriend. Ethan, on the other hand finds the doctor attractive and tries to seduce his way into Danny’s bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

August 23 2014: Eichen House

Danny Mahealani didn’t dream that he would ever work for the famous Eichen House mental institution in Beacon Hills. Coming from a small town, well one even smaller than Beacon Hills there weren’t too many opportunities and he didn’t really get a chance to show what he could do. Out of some stroke of luck he was able to meet with the head doctor of Eichen house, Doctor Marin Morell who had seen his work, read the book that he published on the effects of social media on mental patients and offered him a job not three days later.

 

Danny packed up what belongings he had (which wasn’t much) and headed to Beacon Hills. His first day here he had moved into an apartment building that housed two of the doctors he would be working with, Lydia Martin and Stiles Stilinski. Lydia worked on the pediatric floor of the hospital and Stiles worked with the juveniles with eating disorders and whatever else they needed help with. Danny would be working with the criminally insane. Ones who were found unstable and couldn’t go to a regular prison.  

“That floor is the hardest. Four doctors were injured in just the last month. Are you sure you want to work that floor?” Lydia asked. Danny shrugged as he put his lunch in the refrigerator and hung up his coat. He didn’t have to wear a standard issue uniform but instead wore a three piece suit that many of the men and woman from his old town told him he looked good in.

“Dude. The guys on the floor, I’ve never encountered any of them like that before. And half I don’t believe are actually insane. I think that they are faking, and I’ve told many of them before on your floor. Every time I do the person fakes it until they believe him again. These guys are good.” Stiles added. “I just don’t want to have to get the call you know?”

Danny nodded. I do. I get it. And you won’t. I can handle myself. Six years of Tae Kwan Doe. I can handle this. “

The trio stepped onto the elevator. They were the only ones on there. “Dude. I know. But you’re like my new best friend. No offense Lydia but it was about time that I found a friend who wasn’t going to take me shopping every weekend and to do mani Pedi’s. I’m not going to lose you. So be careful. Okay?”

The elevator stopped on the second floor, the Juvenile floor. Stiles stepped off and said goodbye to his friends.

“We’re just worried. A lot of people have gotten injured or worse. We don’t want you to be one those. We like you, a lot Danny.”

                                                            ***

The criminal ward seemed like every other floor of the institution. Except that there were way more cops and most of the patients were in straight jackets.  Danny found his office fairly easy, it wasn’t that big but it wasn’t that small either. It was the perfect size.

                                                            ***

“Your first session is a private one. Marin thought that it would be best to start you off with one person for the next two weeks.” Allison Argent, Danny’s personal assistant said as she handed the file to Danny. “Aiden Price. Murderer. Killed his girlfriend in cold blood. Blamed it on demons with red eyes.”

Danny looked at the file. “His girlfriend, nineteen year old Erica Reyes was bitten to death. Aiden said he came home from work and found her on their bed. He said he had nothing to do with it.” Allison added. “No one believes him. She was planning on leaving him for someone else. He must have found out.”

“When will he be in?”

“In the next five minutes. Right now he’s having his shower. He’ll be up the moment he’s done.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Danny waited as the orderlies bought in Aiden. The man seemed sane enough. There wasn’t anything about him that screamed insane. The orderly, McCrery, the one that everyone warned Danny about, the crazy one who got off on torturing the patients dropped him into the chair. A bit too rough for Danny’s liking.

“That’s not necessary.” Danny scolded. McCrery looked at him and smirked.

“You’re new here sweet cheeks, so I’m going to let you off with a warning. I run this place. What I do is my business. IF you don’t like it, take it up with me.” He moved closer to Danny. “Or…We can talk after work. My place.”

Danny rolled his eyes. “I don’t date creeps. And if you don’t want to be bought up on sexual harassment charges I suggest you stop. My best friend’s dad is the sheriff. He’ll haul you in without a second glance.”

That wiped the smile off of his face. He looked at Aiden with disgust before leaving. Once the door was closed Danny began the session. He turned the tape recorder on.

“So. Aiden Price. Convicted of killing your girlfriend Erica Reyes.”

Aiden shook his head. “I didn’t kill her. Like I told the cops and anyone who would listen. The demons, with the glowing red eyes. They showed up and then they killed her.”

“And what did these ‘demons’ look like?”

‘’Besides the red eyes, they looked human. They…Why would someone want to kill her? She was the nicest person in the world. She had never done anyone any harm. Why would they do this to her? And the worst part of it is that when I found her, they left this part out of the report. I don’t know why, but when I found her, she was on the ceiling, about to be burnt but I got her down in time. All of this is weird. Don’t you think?”

Danny jotted down the notes. At first he didn’t think the man was insane. But after hearing the story, he wasn’t so sure.

 

                                                                        ***

 

 


End file.
